


Falling Upward

by Merlin Missy (mtgat)



Category: Round Planet (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Garth No, Garth YES!, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 17:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtgat/pseuds/Merlin%20Missy
Summary: Seven hours in the film vault, and Garth had enough tape for an entire nature documentary from the discarded clips from another documentary. Planet Something. Right. Round Planet. Practically the same thing, really.





	Falling Upward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melannen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melannen/gifts).



The thing is, it's a funny story. Garth was at this 'do because this bird he knew invited him and said there'd be free nibbles and booze. Garth has never turned down free nibbles or free booze in his life, and never when a pretty face was offering.

He's still not sure how he got roped into the conversation with Armstrong and Tabitha. He does know the booze was talking when he told them he was a filmmaker, and he showed them his Vines on his mobile. And the booze might have been taking up their parts of the conversation but it was very nice booze that offered him a job.

In the morning when he was sober, or at least when he was pleasantly pissed instead of passed out, he dialled the number to the studio and pompously asked for a car to be sent round. That got him yelled at and he wound up face-down in the back seat of a taxi, managing to walk in more or less a straight line by the time he got there. He was just sober enough to consider this might be a bad idea but there was a contract waiting for him that looked like it had already been signed by Tabitha and Armstrong when they'd still surfing their happy buzz.

Garth had a crew, and a budget. Cool. Very cool. He celebrated by throwing a party for the crew, which ate the entire budget. At the end of the party, Garth passed out in the studio archives, and he woke up with a sign before him.

Literally.

The sign said "B roll - Polar Bears" and it was taped to a box that was just left here for anyone to use.

Seven hours in the film vault, and Garth had enough tape for an entire nature documentary from the discarded clips from another documentary. Planet Something. Right. Round Planet. Practically the same thing, really. Considering the last four hours had included a dreadful hangover, it counted as work.

"That was fast," Tabitha said, when Garth, wearing the snowsuit he bought with the last of his cash, showed up with a lot of film and a smile.

"Right, right. This is just the first bit. I'll need a travel budget for more, you know."

Tabitha shook her head. "Talk to Accounting."

Garth did, and he took a bottle with him for the accountant. His next party was in Majorca, and he came back with more film.

"This is astounding!" Armstrong said, slapping him on the back. "You know, we should try to humanize this." He held out a hand. "Inside the Cameraman! Garth, be a good chap and take some film of your team."

"Right." He had the snowsuit, and an all-expenses paid ticket to Iceland with his mates. His eyes fell on a washing bucket, and he smiled. "No problem."

It's not like cheating. Well, all right. It's exactly like cheating. But the nature film is real, and Armstrong's nattering about Global Warming is real, and Tabitha says they've been renewed for another series so make sure his passport is in order. So honestly, there's no real victim here. Right? Right.

Garth found tropical island roll in the vault. He's going to Tahiti next.


End file.
